


The Sundress

by missauburnleaf



Series: Single Parenthood [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Insemination, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Miscarriage, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "When Thorin saw the sundress in the shop window, he knew he had to buy it..."





	The Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the picture of a gorgeous sundress online, I was inspired to write this!

When Thorin saw the sundress in the shop window, he knew he had to buy it. Not for himself, of course, but for his little sister, Dís.

The dress was off-white, with a floral print in different shades of blue and green, its straps were made from off-white lace and the same lace adorned the low-cut neckline, the waist and even the knee-long hem of its flared skirt.

Thorin was convinced that it would go well with Dís's pearl necklace she had actually inherited from their late mother and her white strappy sandals and he could clearly picture her in this outfit, her waist long, dark waves spilling over her creamy shoulders and down her back, the dress's colours enhancing her hazel eyes.

He felt that his little sister needed some treat after all she had been through; taking care of their sick mother until her death, then taking care of their sick brother, Frerin, until he died way too young at the age of twenty-seven, giving birth and being a single mother to two baby boys with only an interval of eighteen months between them, running the house and putting up with him...

Yes, he should definitely show his sister how much he appreciated her and all she had done for him and their family.

Dís had been twenty-three when their mother had died and it was around that time that she started to toy with the thought of becoming a mother.

Six months later, Frerin got sick and Dís was no longer just toying with the thought of becoming a mother but actually putting her plan into action, contacting a fertility clinic which was also willing to treat single women as long as they had someone vouching for them.

Of course, Thorin had been sceptical at first, but then Dís had convinced him that it wasn't just a crazy idea, that she really longed for a child after all the sickness and death they had to experience (a couple of years earlier their grandfather had died, which had led to their father's depression and after their mother's death their father had finally commited suicide), so he agreed to vouch for her and provide for her child should anything happen to her.

Together with Frerin they chose a suitable sperm donor; a high school graduate with a scholarship for a prestigious university at which he planned to study literature and philosophy in order to become a writer or a journalist and who still lived with his parents and since he was an only child and knew how difficult it had been for his parents to conceive him, he wanted to help others to become parents.

According to the enclosed description, the sperm donour was rather short, not very athlethic, had dark blonde, curly hair, hazel eyes and his favourite hobbies were reading, cooking, and gardening.

However, the attached pictures of him as a baby and toddler were really cute and Dís had claimed that he was the kind of guy she would be dating (if she weren't a confirmed bachelorette).

It took them five futile attempts until Dís finally got pregnant and nine months later, on a hot and sunny August day, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy with a tuft of golden blond curls upon his head, a chubby face and light-blue eyes.

Three days later, Dís and the baby could come home and since Frerin had already been bed-ridden, it was the first time that he was able to hold his nephew (unlike Thorin who had supported Dís in the delivery room and even cut the umbilical cord).

Actually, one of the last pictures taken of their brother showed Frerin and an infant that looked like a tiny version of him.

One day later, Frerin died.

However, the fact that their brother had been able to meet his nephew was some kind of consolation for Thorin and Dís.

Fíli was an uncomplicated baby who nearly never got sick, ate properly, slept through the night, was easily consoled when crying and prospered the way he should, so, six months after becoming a mother for the first time, Dís wanted to have another baby.

They chose the same sperm donor and this time she got immediately pregnant, yet she lost the child within the first trimester (and Thorin would never forget how awful it had been, seeing his sister in so much pain and bleeding so heavily that it took him days to clean away the mess while taking care of an infant since Dís had been on bed rest).

But they wouldn't give in, so Dís tried again (with the same sperm donor, mind you) and this time she was successful, carrying the child full term, though it was a Cesarean delivery since the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby boy's neck.

In spite of this, Thorin had been the first one to hold him (after the doctors and midwife, of course) since Dís was still knocked out from the anaesthesia and he was even allowed to bathe the squirming, screaming, shrivelled up reddish bundle of life with a thick mane of dark hair (while Dís was stitched up), his second nephew, Kíli.

When Kíli had been a few hours old, their friend Dwalin, a distant cousin, who had been taking care of little Fíli, came visiting with Dís's firstborn, and all three adults agreed that it was obviously love at first sight with the two brothers.

Yet Kíli, unlike Fíli, was a complicated baby, suffering constantly from colics and high fevers, possetting and not eating properly so that neither Dís nor Thorin had gotten a good night's sleep since the baby's birth six months ago.

But Thorin wouldn't have it any other way.

For him, Fíli and Kíli were like his sons and he and Dís had developped some kind of domestic routine.

Therefore, it was only natural that he would buy this absolutely beautiful and admittedly very expensive dress for his sister...

"Should I wrap it as a present?" the shop assistant asked after Thorin had paid for the sundress with his credit card.

"Yes, please," he answered and the (very attractive and young) shop assistant (who reminded him a little bit of Dís with her slim but curvy figure and long, dark hair) smiled kindly at him.

"Your fiancée will be so pleased with this generous gift," she explained and Thorin frowned.

"Fiancée?" he probed.

The shop assistant giggled. "Oh, erm, you are not wearing a wedding band, so I just assumed..."

Thorin presented her with a half smile.

"Well, this dress is neither for my wife nor my fiancée or a girlfriend... It's for my sister!" he made clear and if the shop assistant found this odd, she didn't show.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the sperm donor? Can you guess?  
> What is Arwen's role in this fic?
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
